


Different Because

by PeopleCoveredInFish



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleCoveredInFish/pseuds/PeopleCoveredInFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shows are exactly that, all-show and none of the telling, no hint of the sum of sweat or broken strings generated from playing the same four riffs again and again in Arthur's basement. They're on the edge of breaking out, have been for months. </p><p>Tonight is different because Martin sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWestcoastGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWestcoastGhost/gifts).



Douglas plays bass because it thrums below the bright and pointed riffs of Martin's guitar, and he knows Martin can feel it at the tip of his every nerve.

Their practice sessions stream from one to the next like dreams. Arthur marks their progress with a drumbeat pulse, four-to-the-floor, and if an odd beat sneaks onto the edge every now and then, at least he's enthusiastic. 

Shows are exactly that, all-show and none of the telling, no hint of the sum of sweat or broken strings generated from playing the same four riffs again and again in Arthur's basement. They're on the edge of breaking out, have been for months. 

Tonight is different because Martin sings. 

It's always been Douglas before, his shredded velvet voice is made for this. Martin's is higher and thins out at the bottom, but there's a sharp fury in it that brings out the tangles in the melody. Douglas has never seen the crowd as anything but an undulating blob, but Martin's voice takes it apart and runs through the pieces until they're spinning for more. 

Tonight is different because Martin kisses him like an open book.


End file.
